


Kotatsu Kotobuki

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: That name is not a pun, I swear





	Kotatsu Kotobuki

"You idiots could have killed him and then what would have happened, Ranmaru would probably have to go back to his solo career, Camus would be shipped back to the Silk palace before anyone could blink, and Mikaze-san...." She glanced over at Ai who was just quietly watching her a blank look on his face, his eyes moved over to Ranmaru who had his arms crossed over his chest looking exceedingly more annoyed with each passing second, Camus had the most original as I don't care what you are saying so leave me alone and let me drink my tea look on his face that she had ever seen

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep standing around dripping wet, Emi-senpai." Ceci's voice cut through her train of thought, and she glanced back at him giving him the sweetest smile she could. "Don't worry Cesshi; I'll finish my lecture as soon as possible," she said quickly, but the other three of them had already left the room, making her even more annoyed then she already was.

Cecil took this opportunity in stride and dropped one of the warm towels over her head nearly blocking her field of vision, and she quickly pulled it back. "You do realize I'm going to give them a full on lecture once we get back to the apartment they might even have a punishment if they won't stop treating me like some annoying mother or something. I'm the manager it's my responsibility to make sure everything is going as good as possible," she said huffing as she quickly dried her soaking wet hair with the towel and glared her glasses nearly falling off the edge of her nose.

"Aren't you just upset that everyone saw you kiss Bukki, lady?" Ren's voice echoed from across the room, he had his boots up on the table, and his snow jacket was hanging loosely over the fireplace. She turned to look at him, her entire face going a dark red color as she walked over to him.

"It's called CPR; I doubt you would even know what that means, since your so busy flirting with every single woman you see. One of these days you are going to meet someone who is going to give you a run for your money, and then we'll see who's laughing," she said sounding frustrated and knocked his feet off the table. Pulling her brown hair into a bun, she grabbed the bento box that was sitting on the table and stormed off, barely hearing Ren's snide remark of "Tell Bukki, thank you for the food it's delicious." knocking on the door she slid into Reiji's room and shut the door. "Sorry for the noise, these people have no bedside manner," she said and glanced at Reiji who was sitting crossed legged on the ground under the kotatsu, the new calendar shoot laid on the table in front of him as well what seemed to be a whole crate full of mandarin oranges

"Who gave you the oranges?" she asked bluntly but walked over and grabbed one, peeling it with her fingers and popping a slice into her mouth. "The same one who said that it could help combat any colds," Reiji said bluntly and rested his head on the table. "Do I look old during my photo shoot, I mean I tried to show a different side of me for all the ladies and gentlemen, but it seemed like I made more of a fool of myself than anything else." She peered over her shoulder to get a look at him and grabbed one of the slices of orange and popped it into his mouth, mostly to keep from doing one of his usual whines but also to keep him quiet. "Hmm, I don't know. I thought the photoshoot was unique looking, after all, you don't often get to see such a beautiful ski resort at night, it reminded me of when Cecil and Ranmaru saw that Aurora up in the mountains during their trip." the look of annoyance on Reiji's face was enough to almost make her choke on the orange slice she was chewing on. "Oh come on don't give me that look, Yes I admit, you're older than anyone else here...well not that you'd tell me your real age or anything. So you do things that you feel comfortable with doing if the girls see a different side of you that's all that counts right" she said matter of factly and let out a laugh as he rolled over nearly burrowing his face in her lap. "Well, at least this gives the two of us some quiet time together..." Reiji muttered causing Emi to lightly smack the back of his head. "Right and if people were to find out about this, then both of us would be in trouble," she mumbled and laid back staring up at the ceiling


End file.
